Abe and Mihashi
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Mihashi is worried about Abe's feelings about himself in comparison to Haruna. Before Abe answers the question, he gets a bit too close. Mihashi thinks Abe is handsome and blushes. Mihashi is cute when he blushes, Abe leans in and...


Abe and Mihashi

I just changed my name to Karin Mazaki, please make a note of it.

Bull pens are isolated from the rest of the field. It is a semi-private world for catchers and their pitchers.

ceo

Mihashi knew he should leave the bull pen for batting practice but he was finally alone with Abe and it was his chance to ask the guy something. Abe was bent over to take off his protective gear, he sensed Mihashi hadn't left and without looking up, said:

"Mihashi go on to batting practice. I'll be there in a minute."

Mihashi hesitated and squirmed. Abe pulled off the last of his gear and noticed he was still there.

"Mihashi?"

"Abe-kun, I wonder…"

"Spit out before they come looking for us."

"Abe-kun, if Haruna is the worst pitcher, what does that make me?" Said Mihashi, more to the ground than to Abe. Abe knew Mihashi would go on worrying about it needlessly if he didn't explain things clearly. Abe was a bit ticked the guy was looking at the ground instead of himself. He placed one hand on each side of Mihashi's face and tilted it up. Mihashi's startled look softened into one of desire. Abe gulped.

Mihashi was lost in his depressing thoughts and didn't realize Abe was so close. He was startled by Abe lifting his head. He admired Abe's coolness and as a player. However, lately when they were close like this, Mihashi was aware of how handsome Abe was. Mihashi got lost in Abe's dark gray eyes and wondered what a kiss was like.

Abe knew he was attracted to guys but he never acted on it. Suddenly he was aware of Mihashi's soft brown eyes and the pink blush on his cheeks. Mihashi's skin was soft under his hands and he rubbed his thumbs on the cheeks. Mihashi sighed. Somehow Abe knew Mihashi wanted to be kissed. He couldn't even remember what Mihashi asked him. He leaned in and kissed Mihashi gently. Mihashi sighed and leaned into it. The world faded away as they kissed softly. Mihashi copied Abe's moves and Abe got bolder, sticking his tongue into the guy's hot mouth. They moaned. It was the first experience with kissing for both of them and it was so sweet.

There was a loud crack of a bat and yells, the boys jumped apart in shock. Abe blushed, panted and said:

"Sorry Mihashi, I don't know what came over me."

Mihashi was blushing and trying to catch his breath. His mind whirled, there was only one reason for Abe to kiss him.

"Abe-kun likes me?"

"Yeah."

"More than Haruna?"

Abe got angry and thought: "Isn't it obvious?" Then he remembered that Mihashi was pretty dense and needed to be told things directly and several times before he will understand. He took a deep breath, looked out to the field and spoke his mind at last.

"You are nothing like Haruna. I would go as far as to say you and he are opposites. You're sweet, gentle, and kind. You, (unlike him) don't have a selfish bone in your body. There is no way you would stop at 80 pitches or refuse to pitch sliders because of a mosquito bite. You also have amazing control. I love that about you."

Abe finished his speech with a soft smile and turned to a glowing Mihashi.

"Abe-kun likes me."

"Yeah, I didn't know how much until just now. You're super cute too. That is why I kissed you. I hope you don't mind. I've known since I was four I was gay. I won't kiss you anymore I know you like girls."

Abe was glad the guy didn't run away in disgust.

"I do like girls…and guys…but I know it isn't right so I don't say it…"

"You like guys too?" Abe felt hopeful as the other boy nodded.

"I liked the kiss and I think…Abe-kun is cool and h-handsome."

Mihashi blushed and turned away. Abe heart flipped over and he thought:

"It can't be. I just figured out I like Mihashi. And he returns my feelings?" Out loud Abe said:

"Mihashi?"

"Yeah?'  
"Do you like me?"

Mihashi nods his head and Abe's heart flipped over and he thought:

"But what does a guy do in this situation? Oh, right…" Out loud he said:

"Mihashi will you go out with me sometime…please?" Abe was trying to be nice, instead of demanding.

"I would like that."

"Great, then on Sunday…Maybe a movie?" Abe had no idea what people did on dates.

"Yeah." Mihashi had no idea either and smiled shyly at Abe.

Abe was going to respond when they heard Hanai's voice.

"Hey, you guys…"

Hanai appeared in the doorway.

"…Come on, you guys are late getting to batting practice."

"Oh sorry Captain, sorry." Said Mihashi as he moved to pass Hanai but Hanai stopped him.

"Wait Mihashi, you're ok?" There was a glow about the guy he didn't understand.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well ok."

Hanai let him pass as he didn't seemed to be depressed or worried and the boy dashed off. Abe gathered up his gear and placed it in the storage box. He was whistling. This was very strange behavior for Abe, so now he was worried about Abe.

"Are _you_ ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mihashi was worried about something but we sorted it out and everything is fine now." Abe said with a grin.

"Good." Hanai didn't know what else to say as they were acting so strange. Abe walked out the doorway, stretching out his shoulder as he went.

"Come on Captain, it's time for battling practice."

"Don't act like it's me who's late!" Said Hanai as he followed Abe.

Abe snickered, he decided to tease Hanai a bit.

"Hanai why don't you get a girlfriend?"

Hanai was startled by the change of topic, he blushed and stammered. Abe decided to let the guy off the hook.

"Forget it. I was just teasing."

Abe was satisfied with Hanai's reaction. He was just so happy to have a date with Mihashi. He still needed to confirm things with the guy but he was happy and started whistling again.

Abe was in a strange mood and Hanai decided to not take his bait. In the distance they could see Mihashi bow to Coach and she waved him off. The boy grabbed a batting helmet and bat and took his place.

"I'll excuse you guys to Momokan. Get your helmet and bat already."

Abe smiled and went to the storage box. Hanai approached Coach and repeated what Abe told him.

"That's fine, they seem to be cheerful enough, so I'll let it pass this time."

"Yeah but it is weird. They are _too_ cheerful."

"It benefits the whole team if those two get along. The friendlier they get, the better. Don't think any more about it."

"Yes ma'am."

Hanai ran off to the outfield to catch fly balls until his turn to bat came up again. He resolved to not think about the guys any more. After all a cheerful Mihashi was a more confidant Mihashi. And a cheerful Abe (though weird) wasn't bad and made being on the team more pleasant.

"I should enjoy it while it lasts." Hanai concluded that all was well and they had a good practice.

ceo

Please Review.


End file.
